criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell and High Water
Hell and High Water is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-second case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-sixth overall. It takes place in Africa appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the region. Plot Upon the discovery that a member of The Divine Purpose was dealing the Zodiac's drug, the team headed to an open house they were hosting in Antananarivo to investigate. Riya and the player quickly headed to the open house when they heard screaming coming from one of the reflection pools. When they arrived, they found Aurora Garcia screaming at the body of charity organization representative Aisha Bennet, who had been drowned in the pool. They first questioned Aurora on how she found the body, prompting her to invite the pair to look around. The player and Riya also labelled drunkard Dakarai Desta, The Divine Purpose initiate Keanu Lahela, and scientist Aida Ashridge as suspects before they learned from Nia that Averly Ash was attempting to take the body from the morgue. Averly confessed that she needed Aisha's body so they could give her a proper farewell in the contemplation garden. Connor told Averly that they wouldn't be handing her Aisha's body while he sent the pair to investigate the contemplation garden. There, they suspected aristocrat Lawrence Osborne, as well as discovering that Aida and Aisha quarrelled on beliefs that Aisha refused to let Dakarai have a meeting with Aurora about joining the group. They then received reports from Anya that Keanu was trashing Aisha's hut. They quickly confronted a grieving Keanu who confessed that he and Aisha were lovers, before discovering that Lawrence had made numerous donations to Aisha's charity. Finally, they exposed Dakarai as Aisha's killer. Dakarai tried to deny the pair's accusations but eventually cracked under pressure, insisting that he needed to slay Aisha in order to join the group. Confused by his statement, Dakarai explained further that following Edosio Adebayo's murder investigation, he realized that he needed to change his ways for a better life and knew he had to join The Divine Purpose. When Dakarai attempted to join, however, Aisha refused to let him have a meeting. Dakarai was then contacted by anonymously by someone who told him that he'd be able to join the group as long as he killed Aisha. In a drunken state, Dakarai agreed to kill Aisha and drank some mead for courage. He then followed her to the reflection pool and drowned her before he was forced to flee the scene as Aurora was nearby. In court, Judge Armstrong asked Dakarai about his contact, who told them they had contacted him via a burner phone he'd left on the crime scene. Judge Armstrong then sentenced Dakarai to twenty-five years in jail. Post-trial, Aurora requested the player and Bradley's help in organizing a ceremony to remember and memorialize Aisha's life. She then accompanied them in searching through her hut to find an item that showed her personality and spirit, eventually finding a picture of Aisha hugging a young girl who had been injured in a war. Aurora then thanked the pair for helping her and invited them to the ceremony, where they all honoured her life by placing roses and daisies in the river. Afterwards, Spencer accompanied the player and Riya in searching through the reflection pool once more to find Dakarai's burner phone. After searching through a lost property box, they found the phone and sent it to Takagi, who was able to trace the messages back to the contemplation garden. There, they found a locked briefcase which contained antibiotics laced with Drug Ares. They swiftly sent them to Anthony who revealed that he'd discovered Keanu Lahela's DNA. Before they could apprehend Keanu for his affiliation to the Zodiac, however, Spencer received a call from a frightened Aurora, who insisted that Keanu was attempting to take her hostage. The call then cut off, leaving Spencer panicked. Back on the plane, a fretful Spencer demanded that they find Aurora and help her, before breaking down in tears. Takagi then told them that she'd been able to trace Aurora's phone to a savanna in South Africa. Knowing they had to stop Keanu before he hurt Aurora, Connor instructed Malcolm to set a course to South Africa to rescue Aurora and stop Keanu for good. Summary Victim *'Aisha Bennet' (drowned in a reflection pool) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Dakarai Desta' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead. *The suspect has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The suspect makes clay figures. Suspects Appearance *The suspet wears prayer beads. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead. *The suspect has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The suspect makes clay figures. Suspects Appearance *The suspet wears prayer beads. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead. *The suspect has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The suspect makes clay figures. Suspects Appearance *The suspet wears prayer beads. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead. *The suspect has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The suspect makes clay figures. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead. *The suspect has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The suspect makes clay figures. Suspects Appearance *The suspet wears prayer beads. Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks mead. *The suspect has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The suspect makes clay figures. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mead. *The killer has read Spencer Anderson's books. *The killer makes clay figures. *The killer wears prayer beads. *The killer is over 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reflection Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Thatched Bag, Faded Map; New Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Hut Path; New Crime Scene: Aisha's Hut) *Investigate Aisha's Hut. (Clues: Robes, Wooden Box, Faded Card) *Examine Robes. (Result: Stain) *Analyze Stain. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Dakarai Desta) *Question Dakarai on his presence in Aisha's hut. *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Emerald Necklace; New Suspect: Keanu Lahela) *Speak to Keanu about his gift to Aisha. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Aida's Card) *Ask Aida why Aisha had her card. *Interrogate Aurora on how she found the body. *Examine Thatched Bag. (Result: Rose Petal) *Analyze Rose Petal. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mead) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Spencer Anderson's books) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Averly over attempting to steal Aisha's body. (Attribute: Averly drinks mead; New Crime Scene: Contemplation Garden) *Investigate Contemplation Garden. (Clues: Letter Seal, Broken Object) *Examine Seal. (Result: Osborne Family Seal; New Suspect: Lawrence Osborne) *Interrogate Lawrence on attending the open house. (Attribute: Lawrence drinks mead and has read Spencer Anderson's books) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Dreamcatcher) *Analyze Dreamcatcher. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer makes clay figures; New Crime Scene: Rose Petals) *Investigate Rose Petals. (Clues: Faded Poster, Dictaphone) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Abusive Poster) *Ask Aida why the victim called her "doctor death". (Attribute: Aida drinks mead, has read Spencer Anderson's books, and makes clay figures) *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Voice Message) *Confront Dakarai about Aisha refusing to let him see Aurora. (Attribute: Dakarai drinks mead, has read Spencer Anderson's books, and makes clay figures) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Keanu trashing Aisha's hut. (Attribute: Keanu drinks mead, has read Spencer Anderson's books, and makes clay figures; New Crime Scene: Dreamcatchers) *Investigate Dreamcatchers. (Clues: Broken Clay, Faded Paper, Aurora's Bag) *Examine Broken Clay. (Result: Clay Figure) *Confront Averly over her creepy figure of the victim. (Attribute: Averly has read Spencer Anderson's books and makes clay figures) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Donation List) *Speak to Lawrence over his donations to Aisha's charity. (Attribute: Lawrence makes clay figures) *Examine Aurora's Bag. (Result: Formal Letter) *Question Aurora over her plan to kick Aisha from the group. (Attribute: Aurora drinks mead, has read Spencer Anderson's books, and makes clay figures) *Investigate Zen Statue. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Stone Tablet) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Aisha's Scarf) *Analyze Aisha's Scarf. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears prayer beads) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blinded by Red (5/6). (1 star) Blinded by Red (5/6) *See how you can help Aurora. (Attribute: Burger) *Investigate Aisha's Hut. (Clue: Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Rememberance Photo) *Analyze Rememberance Photo. (05:00:00) *Witness Aurora's ceremony. (Reward: Robes) *Investigate Reflection Pool. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (06:00:00) *Investigate Contemplation Garden. (Clue: Locked Briefcase; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Laced Antibiotics) *Analyze Laced Antibiotics. (10:00:00) *Listen to Aurora's phone call. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Africa (UnknownGamez)